Paris
by InnnaB
Summary: Future!Klaine. Based on CP Coulter's fanfiction Dalton. My first fanfiction EVER finished. Hope you enjoyed it. Reviews make me very happy. You can also follow me on Tumblr: monimaginaryworld. tumblr. com


"They're gonna know. I know they're gonna know. It's too obvious, they're gonna know," Kurt was babbling, staring at the wooden doors. Blaine squeezed his hand with a smile.

"Relax, Pookie," he smirked, "Did you already forget that's the reason we've gathered them all here?"

"Yeah. Right. Tell them. Of course. Yes," he breathed and pushed the door open.

The warm living room was filled with people. Burt and Carole were talking to Mrs. Anderson by the fireplace. She seemed quite pleased with the two and the way they laughed was a sign that they were getting along pretty well.

Reed was standing close to the door happily chatting with Shane – with whom he had an on-and-off relationship since forever – and the Twins, wearing identical gray three-piece suits. The Tweedles seemed very interested in whatever the artist was saying and Shane couldn't tear his eyes off the boy. He was clearly still crazy for him and everybody was expecting them to take the Big Step anytime soon – it was just a question of time.

David and Katherine were sitting on the couch with Wes and Finn, who were discussing football. Kurt's step brother was coaching a college team in Ohio and had become quite the expert. However interested in the conversation Wes was, he couldn't help it but throw a glance in Katherine's direction every now and then. She was sipping a diet coke and there was some sort of a new glow to her. Wes of course knew what was going on and it was just a question of time for David to hear the news. Katherine was planning on telling him tonight and Wes did everything he could to hold himself back from asking her to record his reaction with a video camera. His friend always had such funny reactions that missing that would be a loss to the world.

Kurt and Blaine went to greet their parents and the conversation soon turned to the two boys' vacation in Paris.

"So, did you like it?" Blaine's mom asked. They'd stayed at the Andersons' residence there, which his mother had gotten after the divorce.

"Well," Kurt began, looking at his boyfriend, "it's Paris…"

"…_how can you not like it?"_

_Kurt was sitting on the balcony smoking a cigarette. He'd developed this annoying habit around his colleagues in the theater and Blaine wasn't helping him much to quit. It was a warm cloudy night with the smell of rain in the air. The streets of the fashion capital were busier than usual in this hour and Kurt kept glancing at the clock awaiting his man to come home. _

_He giggled at the thought of Blaine being "his man". But this _was _the proper term. Blaine was _his._ Well, not by law, but…_

_The key turned in the lock and an exhausted Blaine entered the apartment. He'd been at a photo shooting all day long and he was clearly very tired. He still looked hot as hell though – his navy V-cut was clinging to his flawless body, hair gelled in a perfect hairdo. For the thousandth time Kurt wondered what he did to deserve this perfect man._

"_Hey baby," he said, giving the shorter boy a long kiss. As they parted, Blaine was smiling._

"_Hey… Mmm, someone's been smoking again. Gimme," he said, taking the pack from Kurt, "I've had it up to here with all this. Francois is going to kill me. Album signings, photo shoots, promotions… remind me again why did I become famous and why shouldn't I kill my assistant?"_

"_If you killed Francois, who would bring your stuff to the dry cleaners? You know, Kurt Hummel doesn't do laundry." He countertenor laughed._

"_Good point. Thanks," he said, inhaling the smoke deeply, "How was your day?"_

"_It was fine. No urge to kill anybody. Went shopping. Got a call from my agent to do Rent again as some sort of star-one-night-only revival. Told her I'm gonna call her when we're back in New York. Think I'm gonna do it, though. Work with Idina again, that's oughta be fun."_

"_You need a break, Pookie. You just finished Promises, Promises, you're working with Reed on this fashion project – Shane called by the way, they're on again – and you're redecorating the apartment. Plus, soon you may have more planning to do…" Blaine's voice trailed off as Kurt started kissing his neck, successfully distracting him and not noticing the last part of his little speech. _

"_You know I can do this. Plus, I'm not letting Rachel Berry get another Tony award," his voice sounded muffled, as he lightly sucked on this sensitive spot where Blaine's neck and shoulder met. The other boy laughed a little, his body shaking and he went on kissing. _

_Their life was perfect._

"Your dad and I are planning on going to Paris for our 10 year anniversary next month," Carole smiled lovingly.

"That's a wonderful idea. You can stay at our place, it's literally in walking distance of the Eiffel Tower," Mrs. Anderson suggested. Burt and Carole exclaimed happily, as they started talking about traveling and places they've been to and would like to visit.

The doorbell rang and Kurt went to open the door. A girl is a bright red coat was standing there with a small dog in her bag.

"Rachel! So glad you could make it! And you brought Glitter! Oh, that's so great," Kurt smiled, hugging the girl. The dog curiously poked its head from the bag, looking at the boy with its big brown eyes. The three of them went into the living room Rachel happily chatting about the Broadway show she was going staring in next. Kurt handed her a glass of red wine and they joined Finn and Wes' conversation (Katherine was feeling sick, so she'd disappeared, David following her, clearly worried).

"And did they call you about the Rent revival next month? I'm definitely doing this," Rachel said looking at Kurt.

"Yeah, they did actually. Hey, we're gonna work together, that's bound to be fun. I heard Idina is in too. Oh my gosh, that's gonna be great!" Kurt replied, following the little dog with his eyes as it hopped on Rachel's lap.

_Flappy hopped into Blaine's lap, causing him to look down. The small dog was wagging its tail, clearly excited. _

"_Let's take him out," Kurt said, saying exactly what was on his boyfriend's mind. He got off the couch and took his jacket, handing Blaine his, as the curly-headed boy put a leash on the dog. Flappy was wagging his tail, jumping up and down and was clearly glad to be going out._

_The boys walked hand in hand down the __Chans-Elise__, enjoying the warm evening. Raindrops started falling off the sky and Kurt winced._

"_Oh, my hair! It's gonna be ruined!" he whined touching his hairdo. Blaine just laughed._

"_You look perfect. You always do, Kurt Hummel. And I love you. I love you early in the morning when your hair is a complete mess and you haven't had your coffee yet. I love you when you're all wired up after a show and you can't keep still. I love you when you don't know what you're doing and need someone to guide you. I simply love you, Kurt," he said, pulling him into a deep kiss._

"_And I love you, Blaine Anderson," he said, pulling away unwillingly," I've loved you since the very moment I saw you on the stairs of Dalton Academy. You were kind enough to show the new kid the right way and you've been showing it to me ever since," he hugged him tightly, kissing his forehead. When they finally let go, it was raining harder and they were dripping wet, but for once, Kurt Hummel didn't care. _

"_Hey, hold this for a second," Blaine handed him the leash. Kurt took it as the dog pulled him a little._

"_Take this," Blaine said, a smile obvious in his voice._

"_You know, baby, I'm not your mule," Kurt turned to glare at the ex-Warbler, but stopped dead in his tracks and gasped._

"By the way, Kurt," Rachel turned to him,"Congrats on the Tony Award nomination. Promises, Promises really was spectacular. However, not as good as my performance in Gypsy, but still, amazing,"

"Yeah, right. But you're gonna have to work much harder to beat me this time, Berry," Kurt said jokingly. Yes, they were both nominated for the best lead. And, yes, they were both amazing. But winning this award, well, it would lead to a total of dozen Tonys on his mantelpiece and that was something he did want. Badly.

"Let's move this party to the dining room," Blaine announced, preventing a diva off between Kurt and Rachel. The tall boy glared, but led everybody to the other room. The big oak table was set and as people took their places around it, David and Katherine miraculously reappeared. She had a big smile on her face and he looked baffled.

"So, Kurt, Blaine," Wes said, smiling widely, "what's the reason you gathered us all here tonight?"

"Well," Kurt began, looking at his boyfriend, "we have some big news,"

"You're not pregnant, are you?" Finn blurted out, earning himself confused looks from the others, "Sorry,"

"No, Finn, he is not pregnant," Blaine said, trying to hide a chuckle.

_A black velvet box was residing in Blaine's hand. It was open and inside there was the most beautiful ring Kurt had ever seen. A single diamond surrounded by small amethysts and a silver band. He gasped._

"_Kurt Hummel," Blaine began, looking up to him with his hazel eyes, now full of emotions the countertenor couldn't name, "I love you more than words can express. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"_

_The countertenor was speechless. Rain was still falling from the dark sky, but he didn't care about anything, but the boy kneeling in front of him. This was perfect. And there was only one answer to this question._

"_Yes! Yes, Blaine, I will marry you!" he said in a high-pitched voice. Blaine leaped onto his feet and put the ring on Kurt's finger, "Oh my gosh, I can't believe this. I love you, I love you Blaine," he said, pulling the boy into a deep kiss. They were engaged. They were engaged. Kurt had to repeat this to himself, trying to believe it. They were going to spend the rest of their lives together. _

"_Let's go home. I don't want you to get sick," Blaine said, taking Flappy and leading his fiancé home._

"Blaine and I were in Paris and…" Kurt began, looking at his fiancé who had a big grin on his face, "he proposed! Blaine proposed! We're getting married!"

There was a stunned silence in the room. Then it all exploded in cheers. People were racing to hug and congratulate the happy couple.

"Congratulations!" David and Katherine hugged the two boys with big smiles.

"Congratulations to you too. Wes told us about your…situation. Can't believe how much we've grown up!" Blaine laughed at David's reaction.

"Wes _knew_?" he said

"Well… yeah. But, hey, don't worry, you're still my number one," she smiled, kissing his cheek as they walked back to their seats.

"I can't believe how much time has passed since high school. Seems like graduation was just yesterday. And yet here we are, and so much has changed," Kurt began, as they finally sat down, "David and Katherine are expecting a baby. Finn is moving to New York for Rachel. Reed and Shane are back together. And we're getting married."

"And yet, despite all that, we're still the same. I still love you," Blaine replied, taking his hand. The ring sparkled in the candle light and Kurt tore his eyes away from it to look at his fiancé.

When you really love someone, time doesn't matter. Nothing matters anymore. And Kurt and Blaine were the living proof of that.


End file.
